La vie de Logan Blake
by Parsec au kiwi
Summary: Quand on vient à peine d'avoir 14 ans, c'est dur de vivre sous une identité dont nous ne voulons pas. Logan débute sa 4ième année à Poudlard, et il décide peu à peu de s'imposer et d'être heureux. Mais saura-t-il trouver du soutien là où il le faut ?
1. Prologue

Être un garçon transgenre ce n'est jamais facile, surtout quand notre véritable identité de genre est cachée à tous, même à notre famille. Mais c'est tout autant difficile lorsqu'on est un sorcier qui va faire sa rentrée à Poudlard.

J'ai été nommé Muiri. Muiri Blake. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Logan. Enfin, dans ma tête : Personne, absolument personne, n'est au courant que je ne me suis plus considéré comme une fille depuis bien longtemps. Est-ce que je le dirais un jour à ma famille ? Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt. C'est une famille de sorciers très ouvert, et je suis très fier et heureux d'en faire parti, mais qui sait comment ils prendraient la nouvelle.

Je vais entamer ma 4ième année à Poudlard, et je déprime quelque peu à l'idée de passer une nouvelle année dans cette école. Oh, ne vous détrompez pas, je l'adore, mais mon petit secret rend cela difficile à vivre.

Je vous ai parlé de mon meilleur ami ? C'est… Un raton-laveur, oui ! N'écoutez pas les clichés sur ces animaux, ils peuvent être très gentils et sages lorsqu'ils sont apprivoisés. Il est à mes côtés de puis le début de ma scolarité maintenant, et je ne m'en sépare que pour aller en cours. Il s'appelle Rocket (Eh oui, je sais, très original), et il surprend toujours les personnes qui le voient pour la première fois aux côté d'un élève à Poudlard.

Ma consolation, c'est de savoir que je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre les cours de potions, qui sont mes préférés, avec ceux de défense contre les forces du mal. Et tout ça, c'est demain !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Ennelos : Merci ! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaye de ne pas en faire beaucoup mais j'ai quelques problèmes de concentration (ce qui explique le temps que je mets à écrire les chapitres, le moindre bruit me déconcentre pour au moins une heure, bruh…). Pour le personnage transgenre, eh bien je n'en ai jamais vu moi même dans des fanfictions, et comme je le suis, je me suis dis que je suis plutôt bien placé pour écrire un personnage de ce genre (bien que cela ne me garantisse pas de faire des erreurs, c'est assez délicat). Par contre, tu vas être déçu.e, il y aura quand même des personnage très souvent mis en scène dans les fanfictions, désolé haha, mais pas le golden trio. J'espère malgré ça que tu vas apprécier ta lecture ;)**

Je brossai rapidement mes cheveux bruns avec un soupir en direction de mon miroir. 'J'ai vraiment envie de les couper, mais je ne suis pas sûr que mes parents soient d'accord… Je vais faire avec pour le moment !' Je les attachai en queue de cheval du mieux que je pouvais et enfilais une robe de sorcier (ou plutôt de sorcière, merci maman) banale avant d'attraper mes valises miniaturisées ainsi que Rocket. Ce dernier me regarde avec curiosité tandis que j'essaye tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Oh, je ne vous ai pas parlé de ma famille, si ? Eh bien d'abord il y a ma mère, Anne Blake. Elle est d'origine française, mais elle est venue vivre en France après avoir rencontré mon père. Elle est un peu sévère, mais jamais méchante, et toujours juste ! Mon père, il s'appelle Jason, et il est bien moins sévère que ma mère ! Il est d'origine britannique comme vous l'aurez deviné, et il est fan de Quidditch ! C'est lui qui m'a offert Rocket, i ans, quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard - _Il voulait m'offrir un balai, mais quand il a su que les 1ière années n'avaient pas le droit, il s'est rabattu sur un animal, et je ne le regrette pas!_ -, et mon petit raton m'a beaucoup aidé et tenu compagnie depuis. Rocket, c'est simple : C'est un fouineur ! Mais un fouineur gentil, il essaye toujours de tout ranger derrière lui. Eh oui, les raton-laveurs sont des animaux très intelligents, et j'ai pu le remarquer bien souvent avec mon ami.

« Muiri ! Tu en mets du temps ! Dépêche-toi, on va arriver en retard ! » Me réprimanda ma mère depuis le salon.

« Oui maman, j'arrive ! » Dis-je avec un soupir sonore.

Je réussi enfin à ouvrir cette fichue porte et manqua bien de dévaler mes escalier sur les fesses. Lorsque je débarquai en trombe dans le salon, je pu voir mes parents tout deux debout devant une vieille théière, avec respectivement l'air sévère mais bienveillant de ma mère et l'air à la fois joyeux et légèrement stressé de mon père. Ma mère avait laissé tomber ses cheveux châtains et lisses sur ses épaules et portait une robe de moldue à fleurs jaunes, tandis que mon père portait son éternelle robe vert bouteille qui ne manquait jamais d'attirer les regards du côté moldu de la gare. Il me lançaient tous les deux ce regard qui signifiait « Allez, dépêche-toi ! », ce qui m'incita à m'approcher du portoloin qu'ils avaient disposé sur notre table basse.

« Tu n'as rien oublié, Muiri ? » Me demanda mon père avec un sourire, je savais qu'il essayait de se déstresser, c'était la même chose à chaque rentrée !

« Rien du tout, papa, ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondis-je en répondant à son sourire. L'utilisation de mon prénom officiel me titillait toujours légèrement, mais c'était mes parents, et ils n'en savaient rien, alors je laissais passer.

« Allez, 3...2...1... »

Au moment où je posais la main sur la théière, je me sentis aspiré et tomber longuement. Au bout de quelques minutes, je fis une chute sur des pavés, et me releva tant bien que mal en me frottant les fesses.

« Ouch ! Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais prendre de portoloin... » Me plaignais-je à l'attention de mon père.

Ce dernier était debout aux côtés de ma mère, comme si de rien n'étais, et me regardait d'un air indulgent sans relever ma remarque.

« Je sais que vous êtes des sorciers mais quand même... » Chuchotai-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la barrière menant à la gare 9¾ en essayant de ne pas nous faire remarquer - _ce qui était compliqué étant donné la robe vert bouteille que portait mon père,_ _la théière que tenait ma mère_ _et le raton-laveur que je portais dans les bras_ -. Je me jetais le premier dans la barrière après un regard anxieux autour de moi et fut rapidement suivis de mes parents. Ces derniers me dirent au revoir chaleureusement avant que je n'insiste pour entrer dans le train.

« Héé je vais être en retard ! » ris-je en me dégageant de leur étreinte.

« Sois prudente Muiri » Me dit ma mère avec un sourire bienveillant. « Si tu as le moindre problème, préviens nous par hibou et va voir le professeur Dumbledore, d'accord ? »

« Promis ! » Dis-je.

« Tu me mettras au courant des résultats des matchs de Quidditch » Me chuchota mon père sous le regard faussement désapprobateur et amusé de ma mère. « Ce James Potter va encore mener Gryffondor à la victoire cette année, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Papa, il n'est même pas attrapeur ! Bon je dois vraiment y aller, a bientôt, je vous écrirais ! » Dis-je en haussant la voix au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais.

Je montais dans le train qui démarra peu de temps après et tenta de repérer ma camarade de toujours, Diana Parker, une fille de mon âge aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, une vraie beauté ! Elle est devenue ma meilleure amie au cours de notre deuxième année, et depuis, nous ne nous sommes plus jamais séparés ! Je la repère de loin, déjà vêtue de son uniforme de Gryffondor, et la rejoins en trottinant, m'attirant les regards curieux des premières années, qui n'ont sûrement jamais vu un raton-laveur de leur vie. Diana se retourne et m'offre un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'elle me reconnaît.

« Muiri ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Comment se sont passé tes vacances ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec son accent américain tout en me guidant doucement vers le compartiment qu'elle avait choisit.

« Super bien ! On a fait plein de parties de Quidditch avec mon père, et Rocket a beaucoup aimé regarder ! J'ai aussi fais un peu de shopping avec ma mère mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant… Oh ! On a aussi été à Pré-au-lard, et il y a plein de nouveaux trucs chez Honeydukes, il faudra y aller dès la prochaine sortie ! »

« Oui, oui » rit Diana.

Arrivés dans le compartiment, je rendis à mes bagages leur taille normale et les rangea avant de m'étaler sur une banquette avec Rocket qui s'allongea volontiers sur moi. Diana me raconta ses vacances, pendant lesquelles elle avait rencontré un jeune moldu du nom de David avec qui elle s'était tout de suite bien entendue, tout en faisant tournoyer sa baguette d'un air absent. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un garçon qui nous regarda d'un air un peu déçu. Je le reconnu : James Potter, un an de plus que moi, poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et membre du fameux groupe des Maraudeurs. Ce groupe était composé de 4 garçons plus ou moins populaires qui étaient tout de même bien connus parmi les élèves et les professeurs. James passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste qui semblait être une habitude plus qu'un besoin et nous regarda d'un air ennuyé, et semblait essayer de se souvenir de nous.

« C'est embêtant ça… Il n'y a plus de compartiment vide... » Avoua-t-il, tandis que ses 3 amis entraient en le poussant sans ménagement.

« Vous pouvez rester » Le rassurai-je avec un sourire en m'asseyant convenablement sur mon siège pour laisser de la place aux autres.

« Tu es James Potter c'est ça ? » Lui demanda Diana en se poussant également. « Et eux c'est Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow ? »

« En chair et en os ! » S'exclama Sirius avec un sourire d'imbécile heureux à la dénommée Diana.

« Ça alors, même les quatrième années nous connaissent ! » sourit James.

Les garçons s'installèrent à nos côtés -James et Peter à côté de moi, et Sirius et Remus à côté de Diana- et je pris la parole pour nous présenter.

« Moi c'est L- Muiri, Muiri Blake. Et voici ma meilleure amie, Diana Parker. Comme vous l'avez vu, nous sommes à Gryffondor. »

« Enchanté, Muiri, enchanté Diana. » Répondit Remus, comme les autres, mais avec un petit regard intrigué suite à ma presque-gaffe.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Sirius, surpris, en montrant Rocket.

« Ça comme tu dis, c'est Rocket, mon raton-laveur. Il est à mes côtés depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, et il est très gentil. » Répondis-je un peu vexé mais amusé.

« Je n'avais jamais vu de raton-laveur » s'extasia Peter « En vrai » précisa-t-il après le regard incrédule de Remus.

Je me mis à rire en voyant l'attention portée à Rocket par mes nouveaux amis. Je l'avoue, j'appréciais les Maraudeurs, malgré leur blagues parfois mauvaises et certaines actions avec lesquelles je n'étais pas tout à fait d'accord. Évidemment, eux, n'avaient jamais fait attention à moi plus que ça, mais avec Diana, nous riions volontiers à certaines de leurs farces. Je me changeai en uniforme d'un coup de baguette magique (j'étais le seul à ne pas l'être) et repris Rocket dans bras.

« Bon, ça suffit » ris-je « il est à moi je vous rappelle ! »

« Dis-moi James, j'espère que tu t'es bien entraîné pendant les vacances, les serpentards méritent une bonne leçon après nous avoir pris la coupe l'an dernier. » Dit Sirius avec un clin d'oeil complice vers James.

« Toujours prêt ! Vous aimez le Quidditch ? » Demanda-t-il à notre attention.

« Pas vraiment » soupira Diana avec un sourire d'excuse « mais je viens regarder tout vos matches, à cause d'elle » ajouta-t-elle en me montrant du doigts.

« C'est à cause de mon père, il est fan de Quidditch et veut que je le mette au courant de chaque match !» m'exclamai-je en rougissant sous le regard intéressé des Maraudeurs.

« Tchou tchou menteuse » chuchota Diana en rigolant « Tu es aussi fan de Quidditch de ton père, si ce n'est plus. Et puis tu ne cesses de t'extasier sur les exploits de notre équipe. »

« On ne dira rien à James, il a un ego surdimensionné » me confia Sirius avec un sourire

« Hey mon ego il t'em- »

Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne vous laisse pas entendre la suite de ce dialogue, c'est qu'il est bien vulgaire le petit James. Je me tournai vers Remus et Peter qui restaient bien silencieux à mon goût tandis que Diana continuait la conversation avec James et Sirius, ce dernier semblant bien l'apprécier.

« Comment ça se fait qu'on se soit jamais parlés ? Je veux dire, nous tous ? » Leur demandai-je, éloignant la main de Diana qui tentait de m'embêter.

« Sûrement la différence d'âge, les élèves d'années différentes se parlent rarement, à l'exception de ceux qui se connaissaient avant » Souris Remus

« Je ne parle pas à beaucoup de personne en dehors des maraudeurs » Ajouta timidement Peter

« Je comprend, pour ma part je ne parle qu'à Diana. Oh elle a bien d'autres amis elle, mais je ne suis pas très sociable. En fait je regrette un peu de ne pas vous avoir parlé avant, surtout qu'avec Diana nous adorons vos blagues »

« C'est un honneur haha, même si les principaux acteurs de ces blagues sont Sirius et James, mais j'avoue que nous avons notre part de responsabilité dans la plupart d'entre elles »

Nous avons continué à discuter jusqu'à la fin du trajet, le chariot est passé plusieurs fois et j'en ai profité pour acheter des chocogrenouilles -vive le chocolat!- et en offrir à Diana qui, malgré son physique avantageux et son look de bourgeoise, n'était en vérité pas si riche que ça et avait peu d'argent de poche. Arrivés à Poudlard, nous nous sommes précipités dans la grande salle pour la cérémonie de répartition, évidemment pour la première fois, nous étions assis à côté des Maraudeurs, nous attirant les regards curieux des amis de Diana qui n'étaient pas au courant de cette nouvelle amitié. Cette dernière leur tira la langue tandis qu'ils prenaient une mine déçue sous les yeux désespérés de leur camarades de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Après la chanson du Choixpeau que je n'écoutais que rarement, et la répartition (pendant laquelle une fille toute mignonne aux cheveux blonds nommée Charlie Connor rejoint notre maison et s'assit timidement à côté de nous), le professeur Dumbledore, respecté de tous et même des Maraudeurs, prit la parole :

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard pour les nouveaux, et une excellente rentrée aux anciens. Comme toujours, l'accès à la forêt interdite est interdit » il eut un sourire amusé, « et la liste des objets illégaux dans l'enceinte de l'école est disponible dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Il est également fortement déconseillé d'approcher le Saule Cogneur si vous tenez à la vie. » les premières années écarquillèrent les yeux à l'entente du discours plutôt surprenant de la part du directeur « A présent, je sais que vous avez tous faim et soif, et je vous laisse donc profiter de ce bon repas, bon appétit ! »

Comme chaque année, le discours de Dumbledore était étonnant, et lui seul pouvait débuter l'année de cette façon. Je me servis une cuisse de poulet rôti ainsi que des pommes de terre et des carottes avant de me tourner vers la petite Charlie qui semblait peu à l'aise et loin de ses amies.

« Bonjour, Je m'appelle Muiri Blake, et voici mon amie Diana Parker. Tu es Charlie Connor, c'est ça ? » Lui demandai-je sur un ton amical tandis que Diana lui lançai un « enchantée Charlie » tout en s'empiffrant de tarte au poireau.

« O-oui » répondit-elle l'air plus timide que jamais. « Mes amis sont toutes parties à Poufsouffle… Je pensais que j'appartenais à cette maison, je n'ai rien de courageux. » Sur ce dernier mot, elle baissa la tête. Je posai ma main sur son épaule.

« Le courage n'est pas la seule qualité d'une Gryffondor, tu sais. Il y a la détermination aussi, et puis si le Choixpeau a décidé de t'envoyer ici, il doit avoir une bonne raison, tu ne la connais juste pas encore. Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras encore voir tes amies, et puis je suis sûr que tu t'en feras plein à Gryffondor aussi, à commencer par nous ! »

Elle leva la tête et osa un sourire timide.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison, merci Muiri. » Dit-elle, sans savoir que prononcer mon prénom de naissance venait de me refroidir soudainement. « Je n'aurai pas du me laisser abattre, c'est vrai que je pourrais encore les voir après tout. »

« De rien, et puis tu verras, il y a plein de gens très gentils ici » La rassurai-je, faisant abstraction de mon sentiment de froid que j'avais littéralement ressenti.

« Vas-tu cesser, Potter ? » S'écria une voix féminine qui semblait énervée, comme pour me contredire.

Je tournai la tête et reconnu la préfète, Lily Evans, une jolie rousse qui accordait une certaine importance au respect des règles, et après qui courait James depuis un bon nombre d'années si je me souvenais bien. Ce dernier tentait de s'expliquer pour je ne sais quoi à Lily qui le regardait d'un air sévère et exaspéré tout en tapotant du pied sur le sol en signe d'impatience. A côté, Sirius contenait comme il le pouvait son fou rire, accompagné par Diana et Peter, et Remus secouait la tête comme pour dire « vraiment, ceux là... ». Je souris, tout comme Charlie, et me dis que vraiment, cette année ne serait pas de tout repos.

 **Coucou ! Désolé, il y a beaucoup trop de fautes, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à les corriger, j'espère tout de même qu'elles ne brûlent pas les yeux. J'ai un peu trop allongé ce chapitre, mais c'est le début, et je commence toujours mal mes fanfictions, je suis à peu près sûr de rattraper le coup -niveau longueur et histoire- sur les chapitres suivants. LABIZE.**


End file.
